polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chileball
Chileball,' '''oficially the '''Republic of Chileball' (Spanish: República de Chilebola), is a South American countryball occupying a long, narrow strip of land between the Andes to the east and the Pacific Ocean to the west. He neighbors Peruball to the north, Boliviaball to the northeast, Argentinaball to the east, and the Drake Passage in the far south. Chilean territory includes the Pacific islands of Juan Fernández, Sala y Gómez, Desventuradas, and Easter Island in Oceania. Chile also claims a portion of Antarctica. Chile lives in America, specifically in the southwestern part. He is well known for his taste for wine and frequent earthquakes. Chile's childhood friends are Ecuadorball and Brazilball. It is said that it has a secret friendship with UKball, since Chileball supported him with the UK-Argentine conflict over Falkland Islandsball. Much of the Chileball clay is situated in the temperate zone of the Southern Hemisphere. And because of this many of his regionsballs (except the Atacama desert) have occasional snowfalls. Chileball isn't a tropical countryball and his climate is more similar to the climate of Europeans countryballs and USAball and Canadaball than his tropical brothers of Latin America (except Argentinaball that also have temperate climate). Due to it's long topography, Chileball can sometimes take the shape of a worm/snake. Personality and Features He likes to work and looks down at Argentinaball calling him "lazy". Chileball prefer to build small modest houses and monuments while accusing Argentinaball of being a megalomaniac. In fact Chileball is obsessed with comparing to Argentinaball its brother and lifelong-rival. Chileball copies a lot of things to USAball and UKball like tea time and Halloween. This considered as a lack of identity by his neighbour countries, which is in part true, since Chile tends to overlook and forget his Mapuche roots. His favorite food include His empanadas, humitas, chilean hotdogs (known as "completos" locally), asado, cazuela, anticuchos (skewers) and ceviche. Peruball, who is a master chef, claims Chileball has stolen his recipes and pisco. He likes to swear a lot and other countryballs think he doesn't speak Spanish properly. This last is true, because Chileball has deformed Spanish to it's limit, but has no problem when dealing with other countries. Because of his broken and strange spanish, his laugh is deformed too; his laugh is like: "jaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaskjskaak" Because of Chile's similarity in flag design with Texasball, USAball often mistakens Chile for Texas. History Chileball is the child of Spainball and one of her lovers (probably a 3ball, but maybe UKball). He was born in 1818 with the assistance of Argentinaball as a nurse, although he likes to say that he was born in 1810 in order to look older. As a child, Chileball grew up in a tumultuous neighborhood, but his home, though very poor, was a safe place. Chileball learned to swim from UKball and to box from Franceball. When it became evident that Franceball was not a good boxer, Chileball sought apprenticeship under world-class boxer Reichtangle and mastered war thanks to Kingdom of Prussiaball traditions. He learned to fly from USAball later. When he was a child, he had a fight against Peruball and Boliviaball (though some say Boliviaball was actually bullying Peruball and Chileball just got in the way). As a teenager, he warred them again and defeated them in the War of the Pacific, when he took many clay from them (including Boliviaball's coast, something he never forgot), from which Chileball extracted nitrate and currently extracts copper, the base of his economy. Since then, relations with Peruball and Boliviaball are very hostile. In the war, he got support from UKball, while his enemies got support from USAball, so relations with the latter got tense for a while (they almost warred each other because they wouldn't apologize about something that happened while they were drunk in a bar). It was at this age that he developed a long lasting rivalry with Argentinaball. Chileball was finally being succesful, getting rich thanks to the extraction of nitrate and growing taller and taller, when he got very depressed and made a failed suicide attempt, but he was able to recover quickly. He lost most of his fortune in the 1930s. During World War II, he didn't want to get into the fight. USAball (now a friend) did manage to make him declare war to Empire of Japanball in the end, but Chileball did nothing else. During the early 1970s, Chileball got very interested in socialism, and became friends with USSRball and Cubaball, but after a traumatic experience, he didn't want to hear about them again and became anti-communist (for the pleasure of USAball) and autocratic. In 1991 he became democratic again and, using the economic knowledge he got from his previous dark period, he became the wealthiest countryball in the neighbourhood (something Argentinaball can't stand). As he grew up, he became more peaceful, but he's still used to have stronk military. ]] Natural Disasters Chileball has passed through all of them (except for tornadoes and tropical stuff like plagues, etc), and has had a lot of earthquakes, tsunamis and volcano eruptions (specially EARTHQUAKES). Actually, the most destructive earthquake ever happened to Chileball (specifically to Valdiviaball) in 1960. However, he's used to them and is capable of restoring the damage in little time. His brother Argentinaball says he's the only ball who really helped Chileball in times of disasters, despite being the "enemy", and that he gets no help at all from those balls that Chileball call "friends". Resources Chileball's natural resources are copper, the best wine (Franceball disegrees), wood, lithium, gold, copper, fruits, fish, copper, lithium and copper. Friends * Argentinaball - '''My best frenemy. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Soberan%C3%ADa 1978 never forget ) their former penguin president is of my ancestry, u hear that, Argie?! But we have good relations * Australiaball - Given wheat during gold rush. * Brazilball HUE HUE HUE Best Friends * Canadaball - Really nice gal. * Chinaball - Trade, profits and manufactures wires from Chile's copper. * Colombiaball - My main problems with Colombia are drugs and immigrants, but Colombia's coffee and hot women compensate it. * Ecuadorball - Like me he also warred with Peruball in the past. * Franceball - Tia and rival. Sorry, but my wine is the best of the world ! * Germanyball - He taught me to fight and the order of things. * Haitiball - He's having difficult times, so I sends peace force and aid, but he send me many illegal immigrants in return, who disgust me. * Japanball - I thinks that she is so kawaii. We both have earthquakes and tsunamies. * Mexicoball - Allied against Argentinaball. * Palestineball - Many Palestinians live here, and also likes soccer! I think Israelcube is kinda mean to him. * Philippinesball - We have similar history and we have been helping each other in the times of need! I donated to him to aid his people! Lot's of his nannies come to my clay... * Russiaball - It's OK I guess....they send us lots of female models, so it's OK * Spainball - Mama who love me. * UKball - Theach me how to swim and helped me to get clay from Peruball and Boliviaball. * USAball - Almost forgot about Pinochet by now. We are allies and he loves me. (u hear that Argie???) *Easter Islandball : My psychopat son. We had some trouble in 2015 but he still lives with me. *Mapucheball : '''TERRORISTA ! Enemies * Argentinaball: 'My best frenemy. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Soberan%C3%ADa 1978 never forget ), their former penguin president is of my ancestry, u hear that, Argie?! * 'Boliviaball: He demands access to my coastline all the time, and even sued me for that (such a bad looser). I sues him back because he says a river we share is actually a Bolivian "spring". Outside of the court, I just ignore him... so lame. * Peruball: Hostile ball .... I kicked his ass many times!!! Thing were tense, but relations are currently improving and we has lots of trades. Illegal inmigrants and legal issues over borders are the only problems with him now.... I will tell a curiosity about him: he eats pigeons HAHAHAHA * [[Texasball|'Texasball']]: FLAG STEALER!!! Oh, you want me to use the flag? I'll stop calling you the name! * Earthquakes : Enough said... Gallery Chileball223.png Chileball III.png|link=http://es.polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Chileball tumblr_myhnyq2KQD1szo7eyo1_1280.png YiVncEM.png 8GCDmAq.png FEGm8Pm.png HPdRiwY.png|Chile's Regionballs, From Aricaball in the north to Magallanesball in the South. 931160 162344643935021 872754419 n.png|Not again -.-' 10346057 299901770177411 501731971355820883 n.png Chileball and cities.jpg NigerComic2.png chileball_1820-1847.png|Chileball before he realize this flag is too complicated and changed it to the current flag MuZyxqo.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sd06SiH.png eXifKnI.png Chile-card.png CNOxCDJ.png 'zW9Ss3f.png WZYlGlb.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png 'rVc7Klw.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png CAC.png|Chile won Copa America for 2 years in a row *Higher ground ar:شيلي الكرة de:Chilekugel es:Chileball pt:Chileball ru:Чили zu:Chileibhola Category:Countryballs Category:Chileball Category:IDH Category:America Category:Modern Countryball Category:South America Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Latin America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Empanada Remover Category:Earthquake Category:Desert Category:Mountains Category:Tsunami Category:World Cup Host Category:Comics featuring Texasball Category:South American Category:Inca Category:Mapuche Category:Highland Category:Tea Category:Homosex Removers Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Antarctica Category:Occident Category:Weird speech Category:Soccer fan Category:Christian Lovers Category:Evil Removers Category:Independent Category:South South America Category:Pacific South America Category:Andes Category:Andes mountains Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Wine Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Elongated Category:Copa America Winners Category:Fragmented Category:OECD Members Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Rich Category:Volcano Category:American Land Mass Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Latin Category:Middle Power Category:Former dictatorship Category:Southern hemisphere Category:Christian Lover Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Ring of fire